Mokona Revolution
by torezu
Summary: Quand les contes de fée s'invitent chez CLAMP. "Mokona! Mokona! supplièrent les rejetons de Sakura et Shaolan. Mokona va vous raconter l'histoire de Fye et de la belle robot dormante.. Il était une fois..." épisode 1
1. Chapitre 1

Mokona Revolution

Quand les contes de fées s'invitent chez Clamp.

« _ Mokona ! Mokona ! supplièrent les rejetons de Sakura et Shaolan.

_ Il n'y a rien à faire ils ne veulent pas dormir. Se découragea Sakura.

_ Ils réclament Mokona. Finit Shaolan.

_ Mokona va arranger ça ! s'exclama t il. Vous voulez connaître l'histoire du prince Fye et de la belle robot dormante ?

_ Vouii !

_ Alors il était une fois.. .

Un homme noble et fier qui s'appelait Fye. Il était d'une beauté resplendissante. Il brisait aussi beaucoup de cœurs.

_ Fye ! râla son écuyer. Il y a encore un parterre de filles derrière la porte, elles sont là depuis deux jours !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles restent là. Je leur ai pourtant dit que je n'aimerai que la plus parfaite des femmes. S'étonna Fye.

_ Oui bah elles sont toutes là pour prouver leur patience. Je ne nagerai pas tous les jours dans cette marée de barges pour aller travailler je te préviens !

_ Oh ! Kurogané est jaloux de mon succès .

_ La ferme. Il n'y a que moi qui te supporte. Rétorqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

Kurogané et Fye avaient grandit ensemble. Fye se destinait à devenir un grand chevalier lorsqu'il rencontrerait la femme de sa vie. En attendant, les deux compères entretenaient une forge qui appartenait au père de Kurogané. Les parents de Fye étaient morts jeune et ils bien stipulé que leur fils n'hériterait de son titre et de sa fortune qu'à son premier amour. Malheureusement ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré jeune homme. Fye enchainait les filles en rêvant à son idéal féminin.

_ Tu as tort de râler Kuro. Grâce à moi tu es devenu écuyer !

_ Oui, un écuyer bénévole d'un chevalier qui n'est pas un chevalier. Railla Kurogané.

Fye fit la moue puis lui lança :

_ Méchant.

Ça amusait Kurogané d'embêter Fye. Le bourreau des cœurs revenait toujours à la forge. Tandis que lui travaillait sans relâche, trouvant les filles de son village trop idiotes. Il avait bien eu une petite histoire avec Tomoyo, la fille d'un comte, mais celle ci était partie se marier à sa majorité. Elle lui avait dit en souriant : « tu n'es pas assez riche pour moi. » et était partie.

_ Arrête de soupirer et bosse ! ordonna la mère de l'écuyer. Comment veux tu qu'on finisse pour ce soir à ce rythme là ?

Kurogané s'écrasa.

_ Il faudrait à notre Kuro une femme comme sa mère : autoritaire et têtue. Déclara Fye.

_ Tu ferais mieux de complimenter la maîtresse de maison.. lança le père de Kuro qui entrait par la porte de derrière.

_ Pardon belle maman.

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis comme conneries encore ?! Cria Kurogané.

Et la journée se passa tranquillement. Quand il ne dormait pas chez une copine Fye avait prit l'habitude de dormir dans la grange avec Kurogané. Ils ne trouvaient pas ça gênant car ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans. Fye se pelotonna contre Kuro pour avoir chaud.

_ T'es gelé. Se plaignit il Kurogané.

_ Quand je serai chevalier je t'adouberai. Annonça Fye rêveur, sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami.

_ T'as intérêt. » Répondit son écuyer.

Et ils s'endormirent…

« _ Comme des bébés. Coupa Sakura.

_ Quoi ?! Et c'est finit ?! râlèrent les enfants.

_ Non ! s'exclama Mokona. J'allais dire : et ils 'endormirent après une longue et torride nuit d'amo…

Mokona s'arrêta net en voyant le regard assassin de Sakura. Elle avait prit de l'assurance depuis ses deux grossesses.

_ Hm. » Reprit la peluche.

Le lendemain matin une nouvelle arriva dans le village.

« _ Réveillez vous ! cria la femme de forgeron. Le roi a envoyé une dépêche dans tous les villages, c'est un événement !

Fye se frotta les yeux et Kurogané s'étira.

_ Dépêchez vous je vous dit ! continua la femme en les attirant sur la place du village.

_ Hey mais attend ! On a plein de foin sur nous, les gens vont s'imaginer que.. commença Kuro.

_ Ils vont tout savoir tu veux dire. Acheva Fye avec un sourire pervers.

Le futur chevalier arriva avec une énorme bosse.

_ Oyez oyez. La princesse Tchii est tombée gravement malade. Elle ne s'est plus réveillé après s'être piquée à sa machine à coudre. Le roi invite tous les preux chevaliers venir au château pour tenter de réveiller la princesse en lui donnant un baiser. Déclara le messager.

Des chuchotements de toutes parts accueillirent cette déclaration. Kurogané se frotta la tête. _Pas la peine de s'alarmer cette quête est perdue d'avance… pourquoi est ce que Fye sourit comme ça ?_

_ Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Fye se tourna vers lui, radieux : Quoi de plus féminin qu'une princesse ? J'ai trouvé mon idéal, allons la sauver ! »

Le roi Ashura-O n'avait jamais laissé voir sa fille. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi la reine ne pouvant procréer, avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à une sorcière pour avoir une fille. Comme on ne pouvait monnayer un être humain, la reine avait reçu un très joli robot.

Une fois arrivés près du château, ils mirent pied à terre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le château était entouré de milliers de ronces qui obstruaient l'entrée.

_ Bon on a plus qu'à couper ça. Annonça Fye.

_ Quoi ?! je ne suis pas jardinier moi ! s'énerva Kuro.

_ Allez aide moi ! supplia le chevalier.

Mais à peine Kurogané eut il touché une ronce que celle ci l'entoura de ses épines et le suspendit en l'air.

_ KURO !

Une réplique de la princesse habillée en noir apparut.

_ Un seul peut entrer. C'est en sacrifiant quelqu'un que vous pourrez ma jumelle.

_ Vas y Fye ! déclara Kurogané. C'est à ça que sert un écuyer . »

« _ Ouin ! c'est trop triste, pauvre Kurogané !

_ Chut maman n'interromps pas Mokona sans cesse. S'énerva la petite Yui.

_ Donc, continua Mokona, Fye abandonna à contre cœur son ami d'enfance à l'entrée du château. »

Il arriva devant le trône. Tout était désert. Il n'y avait que le roi et la princesse allongée sur son trône. Ses cheveux tellement longs avaient poussé jusqu'à la porte des cuisines.

_ Embrasse la Fye. Tu est le seul à être arrivé jusqu'ici. Annonça Ashura-O.

Fye s'avança nerveux vers Tchii endormie. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rien.

Un deuxième baiser.

Toujours rien.

_ Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? demanda Fye.

_ Le bouton de marche est ailleurs. » Déclara le roi en rougissant. Et il détourna la tête. Fye comprit et leva les jupons de Tchii.

« _ Quoi ? demanda Mokona à l'adresse des parents. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé cette partie de l'histoire !

_ Raconte sans détailler. Dit Shaolan en rougissant.

_ Je n'ai pas hâte de voir vos explications quand les enfants vous demanderons comment on fait les bébés. » Déclara Mokona.

Alors, Fye appuya sur le bon bouton et Tchii se réveilla. Les ronces disparurent et ils annoncèrent leur fiançailles. Ils devaient de marier le lendemain même. Kurogané , convalescent avait été invité le matin avant la cérémonie.

« _ Kurogané je te fais chevalier ! déclara fièrement le prince Fye.

_ Merci monseigneur. Répondit amèrement Kuro.

_ J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! continua Fye.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui.

_ J'ai un peu honte à le dire.. le mariage a été consommé.

Le roi et la reine feignirent d'être choqués.

_ Après une nuit passée avec l'idéal féminin j'ai découvert une chose. En fait j'aime les hommes. Dit il avec un large sourire comme s'il avait déclaré que les chats c'était mignon.

_ Quoi ?! s'écrièrent l'assemblée.

_ Oui désolé. Répondit Fye en s'avançant vers son chevalier. Je veux finir ma vie avec Kurogané !

Les oreilles de Kuro étaient devenues écarlates.

_ Bon.. désolé du dérangement ! Je suis sûr que le domestique Hideki fera très bien l'affaire. Il a l'air bien.

_ Hideki.. chuchota Tchii.

_ Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça après avoir bafoué ma fille ! A la garde ! » hurla le roi.

« Et c'est comme ça que Fye et Kurogané s'enfuirent pour fonder une famille ailleurs.

_ Super ton histoire Mokona ! s'exclamèrent les deux bambins. Bonne nuit !

_ La prochaine fois Mokona vous racontera « la belle et Kurogané ». dit il.

_ Heureusement que Kurogané ne nous entend pas. » Répondit Shaolan.


End file.
